


Bonding With Fang

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Other, girl harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hailey Potter has some fun with Fang while Hagrid is away.





	Bonding With Fang

Hailey Potter waited until she knew Hagrid would be gone for at least a few hours before sneaking down to his cabin and letting herself in. 

Fang growled at the intrusion until he caught her scent, and the growl became a happy bark. 

"Down boy!" The giggling first year scolded. Fang licked her face in apology and sat down. Hailey smiled at his compliance and wasted little time stripping off her robe, uniform, and panties. Fang immediately stuck his nose into her naked mound, sniffing and lapping at her hairless lips. 

"Mmmnn! Hang on a sec, just lemme lay down and you can eat me all you want, okay boy?" She said as she plopped herself unto Hagrids enormous bed. She wiggled a bit until her arse cheeks were almost hanging off the side of the bed. Her feet were planted firmly on the wooden frame, her knees were wide open, putting her flushed, wet pussy on display. 

Fang waited another minute before loping forward and burying his slobbery tongue in her cunt. Hailey gasped in delight as he lapped noisily at her tiny pussy. It had been months since the last time she had had a dog eat and fuck her cunt. 

She had been sure that she wouldn't be able to experience the satisfaction until she was back at her aunt and uncles house next summer, but then Hagrid invited her for tea a few weeks ago and there she met Fang. Fang had immediately scented her arousal and had tried to bury himself beneath her skirt to lap at her wet panties. Hagrid had been embarrassed and banned the dog from the hut until she left. Hailey had been disappointed, but kept her feelings hidden on the matter. And so, she waited and listened, and just yesterday her patience paid off, Hagrid told her that he would be gone most of the evening running errands for Dumbledore. Hailey seized the opportunity and came down as soon as she saw the half giant leave. 

She knew that it was dirty and wrong but she couldn't help herself, she loved the feeling of a dogs rough, sandpapery tongue eating away at her smooth cunt lips, digging deep into her clenching hole, scraping over her throbbing clit. She loved to have them brutally hammering away at her tight, tiny, pussy, plugging her up with their thick knots, filling her preteen womb with copious amounts of hot, watery seed.

It started years ago, when she was barely six. Dudley wanted a dog for Christmas and of course, what Dudley wanted, Dudley got. Dudley was given a large, black, year old great Dane that he promptly named Duke. It took him less than a week to grow tired of having a pet and therefore the responsibility of his care fell to her, as did most every other chore in the house.

One day as she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor, Duke had come up behind her and stuck his nose up her short, threadbare dress and sniffed at her virgin mound. She shooed the persistent dog away several times before she caught the attention of her uncle. 

Vernon had come to see what his niece was up to and upon finding her pushing the dog away from between her legs, he ordered her to leave the beast alone and let him do as he wanted. He then watched as the black dane shoved his snout back beneath her dress. He waited a few minutes before telling get to remove her panties and get back to work. She did so, for a few minutes anyway, until Duke was once again between her legs. This time he has unrestricted access to her pussy, he licked and nibbled at her tiny snatch until she was cumming on his flexible tongue.

Vernon, who had watched the entire time while stroking his fat cock, had found a new use for his niece, one that would take the sting out of having to put up with such a burden as she was. From that moment on, not a day went by that her cunt wasn't licked, fucked and knotted by Duke. 

Her uncle, of course also fucked her, but his favorite thing by far was watching as Hailey unwillingly came undone beneath the family pet.

Hailey mewled as Fang scraped his tongue over her pulsating clit lapping at the small bud until she came, squirting her immature juices all over his jowls. He dug into her flushed, pink hole for several more minutes until she was able to collect herself enough to move. She climbed off the bed and knelt down on the floor, laying her cheek against the rough wood floor and arse up in the air. Fang gave her a few more teasing licks before mounting her prone form and sliding his huge, thick cock along her glistening snatch. It took a few tries before he was able to bury his swollen prick into her clenching pussy.

"Ahh! Oh Merlin!" She moaned brokenly as he pounded almost violently into her tight, tiny pussy. "Uhhnnnmm, ohhh, your cock is even bigger than Dukes, feels ssoooo..... ahhhh... mmnnn, soo gooood!" 

Hailey panted and whimpered as the beasts rigid cock hammered against her cervix in a way that was somehow both painful and pleasurable. Fang fucked her harder, deeper, faster as her cunt fluttered wildly around his invading shaft. He continued to fuck her even after she had cum. He battered her squelching cunt until finally, she felt his massive knot trying to force it's way into her tight pussy. She gasped when the thick ball of meat popped into her and began to dump enormous amounts of cum into her fertile womb, wrenching another minds blowing orgasm from her.

A half hour passed before he was able to pull his cock free from her used cunt. A veritable river of cum flowed out from her now gaping lips. She tried to clench her pussy to keep his cum from leaking out all over the floor of the hut but she only succeeded in squeezing more of it out. Several minutes passed before she was able to stagger to her knees and pull on her clothes, sans her panties (those she left for Fang) and leave. 

End.


End file.
